


DS9 Cantair Collection

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: series of 100 word vignettes and short stories set in the ds9 universe





	1. Chapter 1

Elim flumped into Kelas' tea hoard, causing a small storm of sweet-scented leaves. He lay still for a moment and inhaled, smell-tasting the scents that reminded him of home - lavender, rose hips, old books, Kelas - and revelling in the comfort they brought. On his exhale, he rolled over, displaying his underbelly to his  _ ahmul _ , who was watching him with an amused expression.

“Hoard hog.” Kelas snorted. “Go sit on your own pile.”

Despite their harsh words, Kelas’ tail was already wrapped lightly around Elim’s ankle, and they lay their head on Elim’s soft, round stomach, an intimate gesture meaning  _ stay.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [@yourlocalwriterblog](https://yourlocalwriterblog.tumblr.com)'s zodiac prompt list

“You’re kidding! Do not laugh at me! You have to be kidding!”

Elim would’ve been less surprised had Kelas tried to trick him with _anything_ more plausible. But Kelas was laughing, in the way he did whenever Elim should’ve realised something _far_ earlier.

“ _Pregnant_!?” he nearly “I- how- Kelas, you’re _seventy-two_.”

“I know, ” Kelas remarked cheerfully. “But Arati needed a surrogate, and since I was available…”

“Pregnant…” Elim let a smile bloom across his face. “Kelas, that’s _wonderful_.”

Kelas kissed him in response, and Elim could almost imagine feeling a tiny new life in the belly pressed to his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> using a prompt from [@corvidprompts](https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com) blog

"You really have the most exquisite bones. Just an absolutely phenomenal skeleton. Good work."

“I. Um. Thank? You?”

Some days, Elim thought, Kelas really did not know how to compliment people. Perhaps it was due to their limited capacity for people outside medical settings, but some of Kelas’ compliments were downright  _ weird. _

_ “ _ Your spinal column is good too.” Kelas murmured, running two fingers down his back. “Well aligned. Very healthy.”

“Kelas, dear,” Elim replied, bemused. "If I wanted a medical check-up…”

“I know, I know...” Kelas kissed to Elim’s neck. “I just… like seeing you’re well.”

Elim cuddled him closer, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Elim could hear the Cheða radio, and smelled the kanar as soon as he stepped inside the bedroom. Kelas only had both together when something was wrong.

“Sick, dear?” he asked Kelas, curled up on the bed.

“Homesick,” Kelas muttered. “Have turned on the radio and am getting steadily drunker until I forget I’m not there.”

DS9 flashed in the back of his mind, and then the devastated Cardassia. He knew exactly what Kelas meant.

He filled a kanar glass. “Enough misery for two?”

Kelas lifted their arm, and Elim curled up beside the closest thing he had to home.


End file.
